


and love will not break your heart

by dramamine_qt



Category: Limitless (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Lucy Church, Bisexual Rebbeca Harris, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Getting Together, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Post Season 01, Sex is hinted but not explicit, They've been pining for each other for years, but enough is enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramamine_qt/pseuds/dramamine_qt
Summary: Rebecca may be a smart and competent agent but she can be very oblivious about what concerns her own feelings. Working alongside certain people ~ aka Lucy Church ~ can be the first step into knowing herself, healing, and getting to love again.
Relationships: Lucy Church/Rebecca Harris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	and love will not break your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> The title is from the song After The Storm (Mumford & Sons).
> 
> The idea of this story came from the way Rebecca talked about Lucy during the interviews on episode 15 and my desire to address Rebecca's afterthoughts and feelings post Casey's death.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Rebecca was glad to have Brian back, now permanently immune to NZT, and more than ready to use his abilities to help people, she had to admit she'd miss the dynamic of their little group.

The H.Q.! was now a Squad! and, considering Brian's maturity of a twelve-year-old, Rebecca didn't know what was worse. Especially with him bouncing around the CJC with a camera on hand and recruiting whoever paid him any kind of attention (even some that didn't pay him any).

So, the team was bigger, and, from all the people available, Brian had to include Lucy Church in it.

Of course he would. They liked each other  _ oh so _ much.

Brian and Lucy flirted all the time. If Rebecca didn't know that deep down Brian was still pining for Piper, she'd say he had gotten over her at light's speed (which wouldn't be too out of character for him, Brian being an artist and a lover), but she understood that that was his way to distract himself and have some fun while creating a new sort of normalcy.

Understanding didn't mean being less bothered, though.

Something about Lucy pushed Rebecca's buttons the wrong way. It had been like that since Quantico, where Lucy was annoyingly charming and confident and well-articulated and seemed to get everything she wanted easily while Rebecca felt like working twice as hard just to see Lucy being summoned up to a secret mission before they had even graduated.

And, yes, Rebecca was aware that it was some sort of envy. Sue her.

The time had passed and Rebecca hated that she was never really able to stop thinking about that damn woman. 

When she wasn't hearing about how awesome and exciting Lucy's undercover missions were or how insubordinate she was (which unfortunately Rebecca thought was a good trait, especially because the insubordination came from Lucy standing up for her morals and the less favored), Rebecca was randomly remembering old times and, sometimes, even dreaming.

So, yeah, she was bitter. 

Working with Lucy every day was her personal hell. Rebecca had forgotten how extroverted and self-assured she was, impossible to ignore. How annoying it was that Rebecca couldn't get her eyes off of her and how infuriating was that little game Lucy and Brian played all the time.

Rebecca was ready to bite some heads off.

"Can we talk?" Spelman said, handing her a mug of black coffee. 

"Is it about the case?" Rebecca pretended to be very busy shuffling through pages on her desk as if she hadn't just stormed off a squad meeting because Lucy had complimented Brian's sweater again and it was the worst one he had ever worn. "If it's not, no, we can't."

"Rebecca… you're the most professional agent I know. You're my friend. Don't let your personal life get in the way of your job." He pulled a desk chair and sat close to her. "I need you to keep your head straight."

"What are you talking about?" Letting go of the papers she was definitely not reading, she turned to him, confused as to where this conversation was going. Wasn't he also tired of their colleagues bullshit? Didn't he think that having Lucy in the same room was distracting? Especially when she was acting fully on femme fatale with fucking Brian?

"Listen, I know you and Flinch had been close since the start. It's clear that he seems to be, somehow…. special to you and it's hard to see him give some kind of…. attention to other people. But please, tune it down." It was almost funny how painful it seemed to be for him to talk about it, but Rebecca was too shocked to register it.

"What? Oh my god." Did Rebecca just enter an alternative reality without noticing? "Do you think I'm jealous of Brian?"

Spelman just shrugged apologetically.

"Jesus, no!" She wasn't sure of what kind of face she was doing, but whatever it was was convincing enough for Spelman to raise his eyebrows and look intrigued instead of disgusted by Rebecca’s taste in men. 

Brian was like a little brother that needed constant vigilance, no way she wanted to have any other kind of relationship with him.

Spelman took a sip of his own coffee and when he finished he said.

"So, it is Church then."

Rebecca choked on nothing, attracting some attention, including Brian's and that was bad news. She wished they had a pill for teleporting or invisibility. That would be useful.

"I feel stupid for not considering the possibility." Spelman continued. "But I'm glad. You're too out of his league anyway."

"No. No, no, no. You… what? I'm not… Church? That Lucy Church? No, I hate her. I can't stand her." She was babbling like a teenager and, as a twenty-something trained agent, that couldn’t be good.

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?"

"She is just… too perfect. No one should be allowed to have that face and be that good at everything she does. I mean, the way she talks? She could get anything she wants and that's so annoying..." Spelman looked at her like she was the dumbest smart person he knew and Rebecca almost choked on nothing again. "Oh my god, you're right. I'm attracted to her."

"Well, I'm glad I wasn't the only one who took too long to figure that out." He tapped her shoulder while getting up, amused at her sudden discovery of herself. “You should do something about it.”

Now that a new light was put over her feelings for Lucy, Rebecca was more confused than ever. What mattered if she was into the other woman? Lucy Church definitely wasn’t into her and that was a fact.

Her train of thoughts made her gaze fall on Brian, Spelman followed it and it ended up with Brian smiling mischievously and waving at them from his desk.

“What about I do nothing and we go back to work?”

“Copy that.” he gave her a compassionate look, that she was grateful for, and went back to his tasks.

\- - - - 

There was a woman wearing an expensive coat and high knee leather boots waiting outside Rebecca's building. No one less no one more than Lucy Church. No doubt, being under the effects of the NZT, Brian heard the little chat she had with Spelman earlier and that he spilled the beans to the other woman.

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca asked, not even bothering to demand how she knew her address. The agent was glad that she hadn't broken into her apartment like it seemed to be a habit to everyone else.

"I'm here to talk. We haven't had the chance to catch up since I came back." It was unfair how much Lucy's voice sounded good. The woman was perfect without even trying and it made Rebecca want to mess her up.

"Catch up to what exactly? I don't remember us ever being close." If Lucy wanted to play with her now that she knew about her feelings, Rebecca wouldn’t make it easy. She was good at protecting herself from getting hurt.

"Because you didn't want to."

"Me?” Rebecca laughed without humor. “You were the unreachable one, too much above everyone else to notice someone like me."

“Are you talking about yourself?” Lucy looked calm and amused like she had Rebecca all figured out and that was incredibly annoying considering that she was still walking in the dark. "Rebecca, I've always wanted to get to know you. You were smart and pretty, but always looked pissed off at everything. Especially me. So I had to find other ways to get your attention and that seemed to be pissing you off even more."

"I'm not pissed off at everything." She replied, grumpily.

"Yeah, and this is what you get from all the things I said." Lucy was still smiling and, approaching slowly, like dealing with a scared animal, she put a hand on Rebecca's jaw and caressed her skin with a thumb. "I've just admitted that I annoyed the hell out of you back then because I had a crush on you. And I'm admitting now that I find your pout really cute."

After a pause, where Rebecca clearly didn’t know what to respond, she continued, “Listen, I wanted us to be friends, to be close even, but I couldn’t see how. You were so focused and competitive. The only way I’ve found to get you to see me was to… well, challenge you. And even if I hadn’t exactly what I wanted, it was fun, you’re great.”

Okay, that was new and unexpected and Rebecca was suddenly afraid of the possibilities. She was feeling the hope blooming inside her, what if Lucy being sincere? What if something is about to happen?

By experience, Rebecca knew that expecting the best would usually lead to frustration and disappointment, so she gave a step back and took a deep breath. It wasn't time to act like a little kid in love.

"Come in, then." She invited Lucy. "A friend taught me that if you're gonna discuss something personal, you gotta do it over drinks."

"Beer time!" They said together, on their worst Brian imitation they could do.

The lift to Rebecca's floor was silent but not uncomfortable. She couldn't stop thinking about the things she'd do if Lucy gave her the chance, her fantasies went from taking her to fancy dinners to being between her legs. The fact that the woman looked particularly hot that night didn't help much.

"Your place is cozier than I imagined. You're so practical, I thought you'd have a more minimalistic aesthetic." Lucy commented, taking off her coat and making herself comfortable on the couch. "I like it."

"Well, despite the rumors, I'm not a robot." Rebecca replied, going to pick two bottles from the fridge and handing one to Lucy before sitting too. They adjusted themselves in a way that they were facing each other and leaning their sides on the back of the sofa.

“I never thought you were.” she took a sip, keeping her gaze focused on Rebecca the whole time. “Actually, I’ve ever thought you’re a very intense woman.”

Rebecca’s face was warm and she wasn’t sure of what to do or say. She was totally unprepared for this situation, with Casey it started simple: they were a relief for the other at the end of the day, without having to lie about their line of work and without letting their arrangement get in the way of their jobs. It was when he kept pressing to officialize it that Rebecca got rocked, uncomfortable.

So, whatever was happening at that moment was making her confused, with a lot of mixed feelings inside of her. That was dangerous.

“What are you doing here really, Lucy?” she asked and drank a big sip of her beer. “To talk about old times? I wouldn’t be surprised if Naz had sent you to try and maintain the unity of the group.”

“I should have guessed that wooing wasn’t going to work with you.” Lucy slid on the couch until they were really close. “Let me get straight to the point, then. I want you, Rebecca Harris. I’ve been wanting since we’ve met and even more now.”

“Are you sure?” that wasn’t time to show vulnerability, but Rebecca was disarmed by the closeness, by the amazing perfume Lucy was wearing and by the words she was saying.

“I’ve never been more sure. You’re not just hot with those moves and catlike eyes, you’re also smart and compassionate. You’re so fierce and strong! I just…” Lucy touched Rebecca’s face again, tentatively, as if asking through gesture if she would allow letting her in. “I just wanted you to know.”

Rebecca let her body talk for once and kissed Lucy. She closed her eyes and went for it, nervous, of course, but confident that she would be met halfway. She wasn’t disappointed. Lucy responded with enthusiasm, bringing Rebecca even closer and placing her other hand on her back.

This entire encounter was doing crazy things to Rebecca and, until this moment, she was trying to balance her rational thoughts with her growing arousal. Now she just wanted to jump Lucy and release all those years of building tension between them.

She bit Lucy’s lower lip and relished on the sounds that came from her. In return, Lucy pulled Rebecca onto her lap, her legs spread around Lucy’s waist. The friction that provided was suddenly too much and too little, they had too many clothes and a lack of space to do the things she wanted to.

“Bed, now.” Rebecca panted while getting up and taking off her shirt.

“The magic words, lady.” She followed the lead.

\- - - -

Pillowtalk was a thing that really existed then. 

Rebecca had never experienced it before with her other sex partners (they usually fell asleep right after), but there she was, talking about everything and some with a gorgeous woman while still feeling the taste of her in her mouth.

Lucy held her hand eventually while telling her about one of her adventures doing undercover mission, like it was a casual thing to do and Rebecca wasn’t about to burst and die at any moment of how much she was feeling right now.

“Do you miss it? All those lives you had to play?” she asked when Lucy went silent; when the excitement of her deeds didn’t seem so appalling to her own ears.

“Yes and no.” Lucy laughed humorlessly. “One thing is to be anyone you want to be, another thing is to be yourself. I’m still getting used to that one.”

Feeling bold, Rebecca took their intertwined hands to her mouth and kissed the back of Lucy’s.

“I know how you are without the covers, I’ve met you back then, remember? When you were a captivating and determined woman that got whatever she wanted. You might feel lost now and that’s okay, but I’m pretty sure that at the moment you focus your mind into something nothing can stop you.”

Lucy smiled.

“I don’t feel so lost anymore.” she pulled Rebecca into a kiss, a soft one. “I think we should have sex again. I’m super up for it.” 

Rebecca laughed, feeling kind of lightheaded and warm all over.

“Maybe. But I want to discuss your flirting with Brian first.”

“What a way to drop the mood, woman.” Lucy joked and started to caress Rebecca’s neck, gently massaging her scalp whenever she could reach. “You don’t need to worry about it, neither mine nor his heart is into it. He’s trying to forget about the Piper girl and I’m having fun seeing how much it pisses you off.”

The playful slap on the arm Rebecca gave her was well deserved. 

“Oh yeah, because talking to me would kill you, right?”

“It kinda would…” Lucy sighed deeply. “I mean, I have absolutely no problem with sleeping around. It’s easy and fun and noncommittal, which was perfect for my line of work. But things are different now, I have to settle and keep a day job with the same people in the same place. I have to be Lucy Church all the time.”

She made a long pause and Rebecca moved so that she could look to her face. 

“I’ve always liked you but, for me, taking the risk of telling you how I feel meant committing myself to something. I care too much to take this lightly and, more than that, what would happen to me if I opened myself to you and you rejected me?”

“I wouldn’t.”

“Yeah.” Lucy smirked. “Now I know that, but I wouldn’t have come to your door if I didn’t know I had a chance. I guess I owe one to Spelman for that.”

In the face of Lucy’s words, Rebecca didn’t know what to think. On the one hand, yes, she wanted very much to stay in this bed forever with Lucy by her side. On the other hand, Lucy let it clear that she wanted more than just a one night stand, she wanted to date and Rebecca couldn’t forget about how it went with Casey.

To think about her ex that died shot by her friend because he was threatening her other friend wasn’t something Rebecca thought would happen that night. But it had nothing to do with how it ended, but with how it was while it lasted.

She sighed and Lucy immediately caught the mood she was in, tilting her head, silently asking what was on Rebecca’s mind.

“Listen I want to try, I want this.” Rebecca motioned to them together.

“But…?”

“But, I guess you heard about me and Casey, right?” when Lucy nodded, she continued, “we were dating in secret – or at least we thought it was a secret – for a long time and then I decided to break up with him. I did that by text and then he died."

"Why does it seem like you're making bad advertising on yourself?" Lucy's attempt to dissolve the situation didn't land, so she went for a more serious turn. "I understand that it was very traumatic and recent. I'm willing to wait for you, whenever you're ready. And if not it's okay too."

"No, I mean, yeah, thanks. But what I'm trying to say is: I wasn't a good girlfriend to Casey. We were together for almost a year and I couldn't stand the idea of officializing it, I couldn't imagine a life with him in it and I didn't have the guts, to be honest with him sooner." At this point, Rebecca was fighting tears. She hadn't talked about Casey so openly with anyone yet and she was surprised to find herself still so full of shame and guilt after pretending to be fine for so long. "I don't know if I can do better. I don't want to ruin anyone else."

"Oh, babe." Lucy guided Rebecca's head to rest on her shoulder and held her. Rebecca didn’t want to cry and mess everything up, but that seemed imminent. Maybe her pathetic show would scare Lucy away for good.

"Listen," Lucy started, after a while. "I'm a firm believer that some people are better for us than others. What didn't work for you two won't be the same for us or for you and anyone else, because people are different."

They moved enough so that they were looking into each other eyes before Lucy continued:

"I'm sorry you didn't feel like you couldn't talk about how you felt with Casey. I'm sorry you weren't happy." she sounded gentle but sure like no one could dispute what she was saying. "And you deserve to heal and find that happiness. You don't need anyone else to have it, but I do want to be part of it if you let me."

To that, some tears rolled out Rebecca's eyes and Lucy kissed her cheek.

"See, far away from a robot."

Rebecca chuckled, some heaviness leaving her shoulders. 

"You're the worst, did you know that?"

"I've heard it once or twice." Lucy was smiling and, raising her eyebrow like she was back to the old challenges they used to have on Quantico, she asked, "would you still want me? Even if I am the worst?"

“You have seen me cry. Do you really think you can get rid of me after this?”

“Bold of you to assume I would want to.”

“Bold of you to assume I’ll ever stop wanting you.”

Their smiles were a promise to the future. Yes, they had sex again.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Once again I tried to write something shorter than what I'm used to and finishing up is always so awkward to me lol I hope I haven't fucked it up.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
